


sanguine

by sacrebleu0



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Murder, Stabbing, Very Very Gory, excessive gore, happy halloween yall, seriously this isnt for the faint of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrebleu0/pseuds/sacrebleu0
Summary: san·guineˈsaNGɡwən/adjective1. optimistic or positive, especially in an apparently bad or difficult situation.2. blood-red.—happy halloween!!





	sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this ficlet isnt for the faint of heart. theres a lot of gore. so be careful!! 
> 
> also i feel bad posting this bc all of my writing before this has been fluffy as HELL so Sorry lmfao
> 
> prompted by @actualbird on tumblr’s concept of The Hold But Painful
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! :D

Jeremy was running, running, running as fast he could, his heart pounding in his eardrums and his legs aching acutely.

They were in one of the hallways at school, rows of lockers flying by as he ran faster and faster, adrenaline inhibiting his senses. Jeremy knew nothing except that his best friend of twelve years was chasing him with a knife.

Michael’s sneakers hit the linoleum loudly behind him, the sound echoing in his ears. Jeremy hooked a hard right and tugged at a doorknob to the Biology classroom, and thankfully, it opened with little resistance. He slammed the door behind him and locked it, breathing deeply as a temporary feeling of safety washed over him.

Class was in session. Mr. Reyes was teaching, pointing at the board (since when did Mr. Reyes teach biology? Jeremy thought) and droning on about hemoglobin. Everyone that Jeremy knew was there; Jenna, Rich, Chloe, Brooke, Jake, Christine, Christine, Christine was there. They sat in clean rows of desks, perfectly tidy and perfectly looking forward at Mr. Reyes.

“C-Christine, Rich, Brooke, anyone, please, M-M-Michael is f-following me and I t-think he’s trying to k-k-kill me!” Jeremy gasped, stumbling and stammering through his words.

Nobody turned around.

“H-Hello?” Jeremy said, quieter this time. He walked up to the desks and tapped Chloe on the shoulder. Nothing.

He couldn’t help but whimper when he saw their faces. Eerily smiling. Blood spattered on their features. The smiles were not natural. He observed two staples in each corner of every smile, holding their lips up and oozing blood. Deep maroon so dark it was almost black. Viscous, copper-smelling blood. It stained their clothing, skin, and desks, spilling over from their mouths endlessly.

Jeremy fought back a wave of nausea as he looked upon the grisly scene. Nobody was spared the treatment. None of them moved, maintaining their ramrod-straight posture perfectly. Their hands were folded on their desks, blood pooling in the crevices of their fingers.

The doorknob jiggled. Jeremy inhaled sharply and his mind began to race. He ran to the window and tried to open it with shaky fingers to no avail. Locked. On second thought, he realized that no light was filtering through the windows like normal. It was completely dark. He didn’t know where the dim light that lit the classroom was coming from.

A bang on the door. Jeremy flinched and scrambled to find a hiding place. Under a desk? No, all the desks were occupied by the not-people. He ran to the closet, expecting to find it filled with shelves of Erlenmeyer flasks, but was relieved to find it empty. He backed in and shut the doors just in time; the door to the classroom was busted open, sounding like a well-timed kick to the space near the doorknob. The sound of wood splintering cascaded around the classroom and Jeremy flinched upon seeing a chip fly under the doors and rest at his foot.

Michael didn’t say a word as his sneakers scuffed against the tile. Instead, he hummed a tune. Jeremy tried to hold back a sob as he recognized it as one of Michael’s favorite Marley songs. He walked in time with the beat, and from what Jeremy could hear, it sounded like he was almost dancing around the classroom. Jeremy froze as he heard Michael giggle. He had no idea what Michael was laughing at. Ice cold fear ran through his veins like liquid nitrogen. He was shivering.

The doors of the closet flew open. Jeremy choked. “Hey Jeremy,” Michael cooed, hiding the knife behind his back with one hand and holding Jeremy’s face with the other. Jeremy leaned into the soft touch instinctively and against his better judgement. “Come on out, buddy, it’s just me, Mikey,” Michael whispered, taking a step back to allow Jeremy to take a step.

Jeremy exited the closet as if he was in a trance, blindly following Michael.

“Good. What a good boy,” Michael praised softly. Jeremy smiled, unable to resist the compliments, and walked closer to Michael. Warm, familiar, comforting Michael. He wrapped his arms around him and wondered why he was crying.

Michael laughed and turned him around so his back was on Michael’s chest. Jeremy reached up to lovingly touch the strong arm that was choking him. Michael was all that mattered. Michael. Michael. Black spots littered his vision.

Michael leaned his head down to whisper in Jeremy’s ear, his hot breath carressing the shell of his ear. “I love you.” Jeremy felt his face flush and he smiled widely. Michael’s other hand rose in his peripheral vision. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

Warmth spread on Jeremy’s abdomen. Pressure. Jeremy hummed happily, leaning into Michael’s arms, unable to and unwanting to suppress the wide grin that rose to his face. He felt the knife twist inside him, felt it manipulate his intestine, felt it go ever deeper. Jeremy giggled softly, the pain that overwhelmed his senses prompting a rush of endorphins.

I love you.

Michael’s arm tightened around his throat and he groaned happily, the lack of oxygen nothing short of intoxicating. The knife exited Jeremy and he whined. The knife reentered, lower this time, and he twitched under Michael’s grasp. Blood dripped down his midriff and his thighs, wet and warm, comforting. Jeremy’s hand dove into the pool that gathered between his belt and the waist of his jeans and brought it back up, painting the thick warmth onto Michael’s arm. He threw his head back onto Michael’s shoulder.

I love you.

The knife left and entered. Left. Entered. Left. Entered. Left. Entered. Left. Entered. Left. Entered. Left. Entered. Left. Entered. Left. Entered. Left. Entered. Left. Entered. Left. Entered. Left. Entered. Left. Entered.

I love you.

Michael pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s neck.

I love you.

Jeremy licked his lips at the metallic taste that lingered on his tongue.

I love you.

The knife exited Jeremy and Michael’s arm released his neck. He keened quietly.

I love you.

A dragging, tugging sensation across his throat.

I love you.

Jeremy smiled.

I love you.

“At least I had the decency to stab you in the front.”

I love you.

Salty tears dripped on his cheeks and mixed with the sanguine splatters already present.

I love you.

Why was he crying?

I love you.

He slumped to the linoleum floor.

I love you.

Crying.

I love you.

Smiling.

He loves him.

——

Jeremy rose like a bolt of lightning, rising from sweat-soaked sheets and gasping for air. He was choking, oxygen-deprived, and he ran his hands over his abdomen. No sticky warmth. He sighed.

“You were getting too comfortable.”

Jeremy flinched hard at the all-too-familiar voice.

“Although, to be completely transparent, that’s not the response I expected when I created that nightmare.” The Squip was standing next to Jeremy’s bed, looking down on him with disgust apparent in his eyes.

“Shut up.”

“He doesn’t love you.”

“Shut up.”

“You need to get over him.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr? @xsalazzle


End file.
